Each semiconductor device includes a semiconductor body with doped zones that define the functionality of the semiconductor device. For some semiconductor devices, typical device parameters are a function of the thickness of the semiconductor body between a front and a back surface. Thickness variations of the semiconductor body spread the distribution of such device parameters. It is desirable to reduce the thickness variations of semiconductor bodies of semiconductor devices.